Masquerade
by BeachBabe123
Summary: What will the MBC do when a group of four new kids come to Singletown that seem to be clones of them? Add an evil villain and a huge surprise, and you'll have this adventure. Sometimes, a mask is meant to stay on...
1. Ch 1: Yippee! More Clones!

**So, let me start with a question. What would you do if a new student came to your school and looked and acted very similar to you? What if there were four of them that were similar to you and three friends? What if this had happened before? So now, thinking about all of this, enjoy! **

Sam's POV

My mind feeling as though it would burst if I thought about it any harder, I just sat there staring at the new kids, my mouth hanging open. I'd been in this horror movie before. And trust me, I was _so_ not ready to be back in it.

To everyone else, the four kids looked absolutely normal. But to me, and I was guessing the rest of the MBC, they looked scarily familiar. Just like the four of us, to be exact.

"All right, class, these are our new students," Mr. Fuster announced. "So I'd like you all to welcome Dylan James…" A brunette boy that looked exactly like Danny except for his bright blue eyes.

"Caitlyn Simmons…." A Cathy look alike with her blonde hair tied up in the exact same way as my best friend always wore it. But this girl had green eyes while Cathy had blue.

"Carson Maslin…" A boy that, except for his brown eyes, could have been Chris' identical twin.

"And Sara Hartman." And there was my look alike. Tan skin, dark brunette hair pulled back into two low ponytails, and wearing the exact same shade of yellow as I was. But once again, she had blue eyes, while I had brown. The similarities between al of us was still frightening though, even though all of the eyes were different.

"Ok, now, you four are going to sit… Dylan right behind Laurel, Caitlyn next to Wendy, Carson right behind Jeremy, and Sara right behind Sam," Mr. Fuster read off of a piece of paper that had obviously been written in really small handwriting. "Can those four students please raise your hands?" And even though I had a really bad feeling about these guys, I raised my hand anyway.

"Hi," Sara said to me after she had sat down. Mr. Fuster had turned back to the board to start writing down the notes we were going to be taking on microscopic organisms or something like that.

"Hey," I replied. "I'm Sam."

"I know," Sara said in reply. "If you weren't, I wouldn't be sitting here."

"I guess you're right," I said with a shrug. "So did you happen to catch what we're learning today?"

"Nope, I was kinda zoning out when he said it," Sara answered. Funny, I'd been zoning out then too. Coincidence much?

"Okay class, let's begin today's lesson," Mr. Fuster announced. "Microscopic organisms…" And even though I was listening to Mr. Fuster's lecture and I was copying down every note, I just couldn't get the thought of the new kids out of my head. We were really going to have to fight clones again?

Cathy's POV

After school, the rest of the MBC and I hurried to the clubhouse. Today, unlike most days, we actually had something to talk about _before_ the alarms went off. Well, to be honest, we have had a lot of missions that start before any alien activity is spotted. But today, this was different than anything we've ever faced.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe they cloned us again!" Sam exclaimed as soon as the door had closed. "I mean, don't they remember last time? Those evil bots tried to replace Danny and I. And they nearly killed us in the process!"

"But do you really think they'd try that again?" Danny asked.

"Yes, actually, I do," Sam replied.

"Well, from a scientific perspective, yes they would. But form a common sense perspective, they wouldn't," Chris cut in. Chris is kinda like our voice of reason. Most of the time.

"Oh yeah, that helps," Danny said sarcastically. "Now we just have to decide whether or not they're thinking like scientists or just using their heads."

"Danny, this is serious," Sam said. "What is they really did try to clone us again?"

"But why would they do that?" Danny asked. "No one's fighting right now! The four of us are all here! There's no need for any clones!"

"No, there isn't a need for any clones. But that doesn't mean that they didn't make them," Sam replied.

"Define them," I said.

"Um, the Commander and all those guys," Danny answered.

"Well, what if someone else cloned us this time?" I suggested. "What if it's a bad guy?" That got them all thinking. Yes! Score one for me!

"Cathy, I think you're on to something," Chris said after a long pause from everyone. "Because I don't think the good guys would try cloning us again because it ended so horribly."

"Yes! So somehow, someone else learned how to make clones," Danny built onto that theory.

"And now they're cloning us!" Sam finished it excitedly. "Cathy you're a genius!"

"I try," I said with a shrug. It's fun to be the smart one!

**So how is it one chapter in? I hope it's likeable, because it's going to get better as it goes on. I apologize if I spell names wrong. **

**Read on! **


	2. Ch 2: What If They Weren't Clones?

**Chapter 2! **

Danny's POV

All right, I'll admit it. Whoever made those clones did a pretty good job. This time, they actually looked enough like us to be clones yet different enough for no one else to notice anything wrong with them. And what else, they actually shared our personalities! Twice that Dylan kid had hit on Wendy! But luckily, he also has my ability to strike out with her big time. Score one for the Danny!

"I just don't get it," Chris said as the two of us sat under a tree after school. We were waiting for Cathy and Sam to meet us here. Why we had to meet them, I didn't know.

"Just don't get what?" I asked. "Why there are clones of us walking around or why Bella chose Edward?" Chris gave me one of those 'you're not helping at all, but it was funny' looks. And how, you may ask, do I know what's going on in the Twilight series? Well, let's just say I'm a notorious summary reader.

"Actually, it's neither of the two," Chris replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked, sitting down next to him.

"I used the a-scanner on them today," Chris explained. "And it turns out that only one of them is an alien. Dylan. The other three are actual humans."

"You lost me," I said. "So, Dylan's an alien?"

"Yes. And the other three have to alien traces at all," Chris repeated. "Which leads me to believe that…"

"Hey guys, ready to go?" Sam asked suddenly. We both looked up to see Sam and Cathy waiting for us.

"Um, well, actually, we were just talking about…" I began.

"Guys! Come on! We found out something really important!" Cathy interrupted me. That's what you get for stuttering, I thought. "It's about the lonesclay."

"No l at the end," Sam whispered to her. "But close."

"Well that's what we were just talking about," I said, more confident this time. "Chris found out that…"

"People, we should really move this conversation into the clubhouse," Sam interrupted me this time. "Wouldn't want other people to hear." So Chris and I followed Cathy and Sam.

Cathy's POV

I don't know what the boys had wanted to tell us earlier, but they seemed even more anxious to tell us now. But as the saying goes; ladies first.

"All right, so we think we found out who the clones are working for," Sam began to explain our findings. "We're pretty sure that they're the informers for an alien named Ardens. He apparently escaped from an alien prison six months ago and has a history in working with DNA and cloning and all the stuff that goes along with that. So we think that if anyone's behind this, it's him."

I smiled. Sam and I had uncovered some valuable information for the mission.

"Yeah, about that," Danny said, stuttering into his come back again. "What Chris was telling me before you came might possibly counter that whole theory."

"What?" I asked.

"I don't know, though. I didn't hear the whole things," Danny said defensively. "Tell them, Chris."

"Okay. So I used the a-scanner on the four 'clones' today," Chris started explaining. "And only one came up positive, and that was Dylan. The other three were all human. Which means that they weren't built."

"So? They could still be clones with human DNA," Sam tried to defend her theory. Yeah, I'll admit it. Sam had come up with that one all on her own. I was just there with her.

"No, Sam. Carson, Sara, and Caitlyn are all one hundred percent real humans," Chris replied. "Like you, Danny, and I."

"Okay. So they're humans. Where does that get us?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," Chris admitted. "I hadn't actually thought about what that meant." The door swung open and Grandpa came in.

"Hey kids. What's going on in here?" he asked cheerily.

"We thought that we were going to be attacked by a new batch of clones. But it turns out that they aren't clones at all," I answered. "One's an alien and three are humans." Grandpa got quiet.

"And you thought they were clones?" he asked.

"Yes. They look just like us," Sam answered. "Almost. They have different eyes." Grandpa seemed to be thinking hard.

"Do you know what kind of alien the one is?" he asked.

"I don't know. Chris, what kind of alien was Dylan?" I asked. Chris took out the a-scanner to see if it still had the data left on it.

"It doesn't say," he replied. "But Mr. Smith might know by the readings." Grandpa took the a-scanner from Chris and looked at the data. I could tell that what he saw bothered him.

"All I can tell you for now is to not think too deep," he said finally. "The answer is much closer then you think." And with that Grandpa left.

"Well that's reassuring," Danny said sarcastically.

"What kind of alien do you think Dylan is?" Sam asked. "Mr. Smith seemed kinda troubled by what he saw."

"Yeah. It must have been pretty bad," I agreed. Then I got an idea. "Hey, maybe I could identify the alien species!" Chris handed me the a-scanner and I took only one look at the screen. I blinked and took another look at it. There was no denying it.

"What? What is it?" Danny asked.

"Dylan's a Rhapsodian," I answered.

**How will this new information add to the mission? **

**Read on! (To find out!)**


	3. Ch 3: Fallin' For You, Literally

**Chapter 3! I hope you all enjoy reading this!**

**Sam's POV**

It's been two days since we found out that Dylan was a Rhapsodian. Yet somehow, we still couldn't get it straight in our heads that they weren't clones. Ok, I'm the only one with that problem. Call me paranoid, I won't argue with you on that.

"Well, if they're not clones, what are they?" Danny asked that day before science.

"I don't know," I sighed. "But whoever or whatever they are must really like us."

"Huh?" Danny asked.

"Mimicry is the utmost form of flattery," I said. Danny nodded slowly. Yeah, I didn't expect him to get it. Those sorts of phrases were lost on him. Then, I saw Dylan walk into the room with Carson.

"Well look who it is," Danny said quietly so only I could hear. The two boys looked normal. Too normal. Especially when Dylan waltzed right up to Wendy and tried to strike a conversation with her.

"You know, Dylan may be an alien, but he does a great job at imitating you," I observed. "But I'd watch out if he…"

"Don't worry about it, Sam," Danny shrugged it off. "If he's anything like me, Wendy will just…"

"Hold his hand?" I asked, watching as I assume Wendy agreed to go out with Dylan. Or something along those lines.

"WHAT?" Danny exclaimed, staring at the 'love of his life' and his wannabe. "Why on Earth would Wendy say yes to him? He's a copier! I'm the original!"

"Sorry, Danny," I said. "But your clone just out Danny-ed you." I could see the anger coursing through Danny as his green eyes hardened and he clenched his hand into a fist.

"Oh yeah? Well later, Dylan's gonna have to meet the power of the Danny," Danny replied. "And it won't be pretty." Danny stormed off to his seat after that. I assume he was planning Dylan's demise.

**Chris' POV**

Cathy, Sam, ad Danny had all beat me outside today. Apparently, Danny wanted to pound Dylan into the ground for hitting it off with Wendy. Cathy and Sam were going to try to stop him. I was going to help them.

Or at least I was until I forgot about the last three steps on the main staircase. Completely losing my balance, I fell hard to the floor three steps down.

"Ow," I said to no one in particular. I pushed myself up into a sitting position and looked around. Good, no one saw that.

"Are you okay?" My head snapped up at the sound of a girl's voice. It was Sara!

"Um, yeah, I think so," I said nervously. Oh great, the new girl saw me fall down the stairs. Smooth.

"Need a hand?" she asked, extending her arm out to me. I took her hand but used my own force to push myself up.

"Hey, what happened to your hand?" I asked, noticing a wrap of some sort around Sara's other hand, her left hand.

"I fell down the stairs," she admitted, looking straight at me. Her eyes were really blue.

"Here?" I asked.

"Yep," Sara replied. "These very steps actually. I think that fourth step likes to trip people."

"Either that or the third one disappears all together," I said. Sara laughed. I smiled. I'd never made girl laugh before. Except for my cousin. And Cathy.

"You're funny," Sara said. "And cute. And I've heard that you're pretty smart. But can you sing?" Well that was a new one.

"Why don't you swing by the choir room on Friday and find out?" I answered, hoping that I sounded cool and not like the total dork I know that I am.

"It's a date," Sara replied. The sudden fear that that comment caused must've shown on my face because she followed it with, "So I guess I'll see you Friday. And by the way, it's cute when you freak out." And with that, Sara walked away with a date for us to meet again. And I walked away with a sharp pain in my left hand and the feeling that I actually had a crush on a girl who liked me back.

**Just a little romance in there. It'll all come together eventually. **

**Read on!**


	4. Ch 4: Trying To Get The Facts Straight

**Chapter 4! Enjoy!**

**Danny's POV  
**

I was unusually okay with fighting aliens tonight. It was like practice for what I was going to do to Dylan when no teachers were around.

"Danny! Behind you!" I heard Sam scream from the opposite side of the street. So I swung behind me with full force and knocked one of the huge blobs away from me. It hit the ground and bounced a little. Gross, but cool.

"HELP!" I whipped around just in time to see one of the blobs surround itself around Cathy. I took a running start at it and jumped onto what I suppose was it's back. And the blob wasn't as gooey as I thought it would be. Good.

"Let. Her. Go!" I said, trying to hurt the blob without hurting Cathy. The blob let her go and went zooming off. But before it could float off to wherever it came from, it was caught in a ray of blue light as Chris caught it in the vacuvator.

"What were those things?" Sam asked, looking at the tiny blob floating around inside the little jar.

"I think they're called Gelmans but I'm not sure," Cathy answered her.

"Hey, what happened to your hair? It looks all static-y," Sam asked Cathy.

"Oh, yeah. One of those things ate me, and they electrify whatever they eat," Cathy replied. "But it's not a major electric shock and Danny saved me before it could do any damage."

"Hey, did you guys notice how these creatures didn't show up until those four new kids came?" I said, still thinking about how mad I was at Dylan.

"You're right, Danny," Sam said. "But what do you think that means? Do you think that those four are working with the blob things?"

"I'm not positive, but I think it's a possibility," I replied, feeling pretty smart. It's not everyday that I come up with the good ideas.

"So how do you want to test that theory?" Chris asked.

"We can… um… why don't we… try to get it out of the kids," I stuttered. "We could just try to get to know them better and maybe one of them will let it slip about the blobs."

"That's an excellent idea!" Cathy said happily. "We can start tomorrow!"

"Yeah! We'll all try to befriend the one that's trying to copy us," Sam added. "Sounds like a plan. Nice thinking, Danny." I feel accomplished.

**Chris' POV**

I see how in theory Sam's plan was going to work. But in reality, the whole 'befriend the one that's trying to copy you' thing wasn't really working out. Carson, though he looked like me and his name was similar to mine, really wasn't the best imitation personality wise.

"So, you're calling him out on not knowing the chemical equations for photosynthesis and cellular respiration?" Sam asked me after I'd told them all the differences I'd found between Carson and I at lunch.

"Yes, yes I am," I replied. "And I know how nerdy that sounds, but if he was really trying to imitate me, he'd know those two formulas."

"Why?" Cathy asked.

"Because we're learning about those things in science," I tried to explain my thought process. "And they were the first things I thought to memorize. So if he was thinking like me, he would have them memorized too." Yeah, sometimes, certain thought processes can only be explained to the one who came up with it.

"Ok. We'll pretend like that made sense," Sam said. I sighed. "How are things with everyone else? Danny?"

"Yeah, I've talked to Dylan so much today," Danny said sarcastically. "We've been talking about why Wendy likes him better. And how hard I'd need to punch him to break his nose."

"If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all," Cathy interjected. Danny slumped back in his seat. I knew how mad he was at Dylan, but I also knew how upset he was about it. I don't think Sam or Cathy could see that side of it, the more emotional side. Perhaps that's because guys can hide those feelings better than girls.

"Cathy, have you made any progress today?" Sam asked.

"Oh yeah. Caitlyn is sooo nice! And she'd exactly like me! Well, except for the alien part," Cathy babbled on excitedly. "But that's not the point. She's really funny, and we were talking about all sorts of stuff, and…" That's Cathy for you. Once you get her going on a good topic, she could ramble on for hours. It was pretty entertaining sometimes.

"What about you, Sam?" Danny asked, his tone still hard. "What's going on with you and Sara?"

"Well, you see, she and I are," Sam stuttered nervously.

"Did someone not follow their own plan?" Danny asked, sounding hopeful.

"No! It's just that we're creepily alike!" Sam exclaimed. "She's like me and then some!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I mean, she's got the exact same personality as I do, but with a little more of something that I can't put my finger on. And she seems to be just one step ahead of me at everything," Sam explained. "If I get and A, she gets and A+. If I run the mile in nine minutes and four seconds, she'll run it in eight minutes and four seconds. She's like me and then some." I could tell that Sam was starting to get upset because of her 'clone.' I didn't like seeing her upset.

"Hey people! What's up?" We all turned to see Caitlyn and Sara standing next to our table.

"Nothing much," Cathy replied brightly. "Do you need a place to sit?"

"Nope. Carson and Dylan are already at our table," Caitlyn gestured to where the boys were sitting not too far away. "Just thought we'd come and say hi."

"Well, you've said it. You can leave now," Danny said, angry all over again at the mention of Dylan.

"Sorry about him. He's just a little mad about Wendy and Dylan," I explained.

"It's cool. We should probably go anyway," Sara said. That's when I noticed that she'd been staring at me the whole time. Wow, her eyes were pretty.

"Hey, Chris, what happened to your hand?" Caitlyn asked suddenly. I snapped back to reality and looked down at my left hand as though I had noticed it for the first time.

"I sprained it. Falling down the stairs," I admitted.

"Hey! Sara just did the exact same thing!" Caitlyn exclaimed, looking at her friend. "Didn't you, Sara?"

"Yeah, I did," Sara replied, looking at me again, only this time with a look that said 'but you already knew that.'

"Wow, what a coincidence. Same hand too," Caitlyn said.

"Well, you two should probably be going. Wouldn't want Carson and Dylan to worry now," Danny tried to get them to leave.

"Okay. Bye guys!" Caitlyn said cheerily as she skipped away. She really was the perfect imitation of Cathy.

"Bye!" Sara said. Then she turned to me. "See you tomorrow." She smiled at me and then followed Caitlyn.

"Oooooo, looks like Chris has a crush on Sara," Cathy said in a mocking singsong voice.

"I do not," I replied.

"Then why are your cheeks get all red after she smiled at you?" Cathy asked. "And why did you smile back?" I hadn't realized that I'd smiled back.

"Well, I…" I stuttered, not really sure what to say to that.

"And why do you have a date with her tomorrow?" Danny asked.

"It's not a date!" I exclaimed.

"Is it going to be just the two of you?" Danny asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Then it's a date," Danny nodded. Traitor. I didn't have anything to say back to that either.

"Yea!" Cathy cheered. Danny looked pretty happy about it too. But Sam looked kind of angry. Really angry actually.


	5. Ch 5: Similarities, Similarities

**Chapter 6! Thanks to all of those who're enjoying this story! So, continue to enjoy!**

**Cathy's POV**

"Sam, what's wrong?" I asked as I followed Sam through the halls to language arts.

"Nothing," Sam replied. But something about her tone screamed 'something is totally wrong but I don't want to talk about it!'

"Is it about Sara?" I asked. I knew that Sam had begun to get bugged by how alike she and Sara were.

"Kind of," Sam answered.

"How kind of?" I asked.

"Look, can we not talk about this right now?" Sam turned around and asked me. "I'll tell you later, okay? When there are less people around." I nodded and we walked into the language arts room together.

**Chris' POV**

After school, I went directly to the choir room to wait for Sara.

"Hey Chris, what are you doing here?" Mr. Johnson, the choir director, asked as I came in. Mr. J. had been my music teacher since first grade. And when we'd moved up to the middle school, Mr. J. had been transferred to be a middle school choir director. Coincidence, much?

"I'm meeting someone here," I replied mostly honestly.

"Are you now?" Mr. J. said in reply. "And why, of all places, would you plan to meet someone in the choir room?"

"Because she wanted to know if I could sing," I answered. Mr. J. smiled.

"Well, she must be new if she asked if Chris Mahoney can sing," he said, going back to filing sheet music. "What's her name?"

"Sara Hartman," I answered.

"And what song were you going to sing for her?" Mr. J. asked.

"I don't know," I said. I really hadn't thought about that.

"Wait, are you telling me that you're meeting a girl here to sing for her and you don't have a song picked out?" Mr. J. looked up from his filing to look at me.

"Well, I've had ideas, but… none of them seem right," I admitted.

"Then just sing whatever song you think fits whenever she comes in," Mr. J. advised me. "I'll be in my office down the hall. Knock em dead, Mahoney." And with that, Mr. J. left the room. And as soon as he closed the door to the left entrance, Sara entered through the open right entrance door.

"So, what're you going to sing to me to prove that you've got it all?" she asked.

"I've got a song in mind," I replied and gestured for her to come over by the piano.

**Sam's POV**

Okay, I personally hate it when people spy on me or eavesdrop on my conversations. So right now, I was being a complete and total hypocrite as I sat on my knees right outside the choir room, listening to Chris and Sara.

I've known that Chris is an amazing singer since third grade. So hearing him sing was nothing new, but I had to admit that his voice had gotten better since the last time I'd heard it. (Which was when?)

But what really surprised me was when Sara started to sing with him, and she sounded like an angel. Together, they sounded amazing. Just another thing Sara can do that I can't. Just another thing that'll pull Chris toward her and away from me.

Okay, I'll admit it; I have a crush on Chris. I've had a crush on him for about six months. But I don't want anyone to know. It's not that I'm embarrassed to like him or anything; I just always find it easier to keep these kinds of things secret. Not let anyone find out because chances are good that the person you like will find out.

So I'd been holding onto this secret for a while. I don't even think Chris knew that I liked him. But that's because I never show it. I guess I just always relied on the things that were similar about us to bring us together. Now Sara was here and was a better me than me. She and Chris were even more similar than Chris and I were.

And that's when it hit me. But the huge, electrocuting blob hit me first.

**Dramatic ending! **

**Read on! (To find out what's gonna happen with Sam and the bob!)**


	6. Ch 6: It's Time to Admit the Truth

**Chapter 6! We left off with a cliffhanger. So now, we're either gonna fall off that cliff or climb back up. I don't know if either is good or bad. But either way, enjoy!**

**Sam's POV**

Here's one thing I learned about the gelatinous blobs that had been attacking us for the last couple of days: When you're inside one, no one can hear you scream. If anyone outside could hear you, then no one must've wanted to help me.

Cathy was right about the electric currents inside the blobs. But I never imagined that it would hurt as much as it did!

Even though the electric shocks hurt like heck and I knew I was probably not going to be able to move tomorrow, I continued to beat on the blob from the inside. But I don't think it did anything. The blob continued to contain me inside of it as it began to float away from the choir room. I kicked harder. About five of those super hard kicks were enough for the blob to administer one really hard, really powerful electric shock. Everything turned fuzzy, and I blacked out.

**Chris's POV**

I'd heard a little shriek from outside the choir room, and tried to get out of there as quickly as possible without Sara suspecting anything. Luckily, I'd heard the noise right after I'd finished the song and Sara had to leave right away to meet Caitlyn. So I was able to run out into the hallway, pull out the a-scanner and start looking for any alien activity. And sure enough, there was an alien heading towards the back entrance of the school.

**Danny's POV**

Cathy and I were back at school as quick as we could as soon as Chris called us via v-com.

"What's going on?" I asked as Cathy and I, already transformed into our MBC suits, ran into the hallway that we'd got Chris' signal from.

"We've got another Gelman on our hands," Chris answered, in his MBC suit too. "Where's Sam?"

"I thought she was with you," I said.

"I was with Sara," Chris replied.

"Um, guys? I think I just found Sam," Cathy pointed to the huge blob in front of us. And sure enough, inside the jelly like blob, was our unconscious teammate.

"If that thing thinks it's getting away with eating another MBC member, it's got another think coming," I said, running at the blob and jumping on it like I had to free Cathy. But this blob was bigger, and I bounced right off it and hit the wall.

"Danny!" I heard Cathy cry. And before I knew it, Cathy and Chris were banged up against the wall with me.

"I don't think jumping on it is the best tactic," Chris said as the three of us tried to regain our balance from getting hit so hard.

"Then let's blast it," I suggested, pulling out my ray gun and shooting at the blob. Here's a tip: Don't shoot at something that's generally good at reflecting things. Because it'll just send your blast right back at you.

"DANIEL!" Cathy cried as one of my blast nearly hit her in the head. "Watch it!"

"So it loves ray guns. How about a freeze ray?" I said, not wiling to give up shooting it. I pulled out my freeze ray and shot at it. And the blob reflected that blast too, hitting all three of us with a blast of whatever comes out of those guns. Whatever it was, it was freezing cold!

"Hey, h-how about we s-stop s-shooting at it?" Cathy suggested, her teeth chattering.

"O-okay," I replied, shivering. The blob started to creeping closer to us.

"Is that th-thing coming closer?" Chris asked. And what do you know, it was.

"W-well, I guess this is h-how it's gonna end," Cathy said. "Sam's g-gonna be electrocuted to death, and the three of us are g-gonna freeze to d-death." Chris and I sadly agreed with that notion. Or at least we did, until a beam of orange light hit the blob and it evaporated, releasing Sam. I looked up to see no one there. No one who could've shot down that blob. Sam sat up slowly.

"What? What happened?" she asked, sounding really tired. "Where'd the blob go?"

"Someone sh-shot the Gelman down," Cathy answered her, standing up shakily. That's when it occurred to me that she, Chris, and I had never actually got up after the Gelman had bounced us off against the wall.

"Who shot it?" Sam asked. "And why are you three shivering?"

"I shot the Gelman with a freeze ray, and the b-blast reflected back and hit the three of us," I explained, a little embarrassed. I mean, I do this stuff all the time.

"Sam, I have a question for you. What were you doing when the Gelman attacked you?" Chris asked. Sam looked a little nervous.

"I was… um… I had run back to my locker to get my… um… math book," Sam replied. "And that blob attacked me as I was walking out."

"Did you see it before it ate you?" Cathy asked.

"No. It came from behind," Sam answered. Now that answer seemed to come easier.

"I think these Gelmans are becoming a real problem," Cathy said. "Let's go back to the clubhouse and do some more research on them." We all got up and followed Cathy out of the school, transforming back into our regular clothes before going outside.

**Cathy's POV**

"So what were you really doing when the Gelman attacked you?" I asked Sam when it was just the two of us left at the clubhouse. Danny had homework to finish and Chris had to help John with a science project, so Sam and I were going to finish up the research for tonight. We weren't going to be at it much longer, so I decided that now would be a good time to get to the bottom of what was bothering Sam.

"I was at my locker," Sam replied.

"You're lying," I said.

"Am not!" Sam exclaimed.

"Are too!" I shot back.

"I'm not lying!" Sam insisted. "And that's that!"

"Why can't you just tell me?" I asked. "Something's been bothering you for a couple of days now, and now you're acting all weird. Come on, I'm your best friend! Just tell me!" Sam seemed to be thinking over what I said. "The boys aren't even here. They wouldn't have to know."

"You promise you won't tell anyone?" Sam asked.

"Cross my heart and hope to fry," I said.

"It's die, Cath," Sam corrected me. You see, I love all these little phrases humans make up, but I don't always remember them or say them right.

"Same thing," I shrugged it off. "Just tell me!" Sam sighed.

"Alright. You know how Chris was with Sara this afternoon?" Sam began.

"Yeah," I replied, not really knowing where this was going.

"I was spying on them," Sam said. Now that shocked me.

"You were spying on someone?" I asked, astounded. "I can't believe it! And of all people, you spy on Chris and Sara. That doesn't make any sense. Unless of course you…" I stopped myself and stared at Sam with wide eyes. Sam, somehow knowing what I was thinking, nodded.

"OHMYGOSH! YOULIKECHRIS!" I exclaimed really fast.

**Read on! =)**


	7. Ch 7: Freezers and Fistfights

**Not as dramatic of a pick up as last time. But I hope you still enjoy this chapter as much as the others!**

**Cathy's POV**

The whole weekend was spent either researching the Gelmans, strategizing how to beat the Gelmans, or getting beat up by the Gelmans. As I hope you can tell, it was not a good weekend.

"Oh yippee, we get to go back to school," Danny cheered sarcastically as he, Chris, and I were walking to school together. Sam had to go in early to prepare for an English presentation or something like that.

"Well, would you rather learn about factoring, or bet your hand broken by a Gelman?" Chris asked.

"I don't know," Danny replied. "How painful is a broken hand?"

"It's very painful," Chris answered.

"Then I'd choose the broken bone over hurting my brain with math," Danny nodded. I laughed.

"Of course you say that now. Maybe we should actually break your hand and then see who's laughing," I suggested. Before Danny could reply, someone else caught his attention.

"Danny!" Dylan called from a couple feet away. I saw Danny's muscles tense. He was still way mad at Dylan for the whole Wendy thing. This was about to get very interesting.

Dylan ran over to us and said, "Hey Danny! What's up? Dude, what happened to your cheek?" Dylan motioned to where Danny had a pretty ugly bruise forming from a Gelman slamming him into a mailbox.

"I got punched by my brother," Danny lied nonchalantly. "But don't worry, I'm in way better shape than he is."

"Oh wow. Do you and your brother fight a lot?" Dylan asked. He seemed really interested. Not like he wanted to kill us.

"Oh yeah. All the time. And I always win," Danny said. He was trying to sound tough. I thought he sounded like a goofball.

"Well that's nice. What's his name?" Dylan asked.

"John," Danny answered.

"Cool, I have an older brother named Jack!" Dylan exclaimed. "Anyway, I came over here to ask you something."

"What?" Danny asked. He sounded bored on purpose.

"I was wondering if you could help me impress Wendy," Dylan said kinda nervously. "You see, I really like her, but I don't know how to get her to like me back."

"Well, I don't think you need to work very hard," Danny said coldly. "She seems to like you quite a bit."

"What do you mean?" Dylan asked.

"What I mean is that she laughs at your jokes, she hangs out with you all the time, and she's held your hand," Danny answered, his voice rising. This was not going to be good.

"Why are you saying that like it's a bad thing?" Dylan asked, his voice rising a little bit too.

"Because I like Wendy! And you know that because you're trying to be a better me than I am! You're a no good, evil little copier!" Danny said, practically shouting.

"Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do about it?" Dylan asked, his tone quieter but just as menacing. Without warning, Danny leapt forward and punched Dylan across the face.

"I'm gonna do that," Danny said. Dylan got up and punched Danny back.

"Bet you didn't see that one coming," Dylan said. He sounded really angry.

"Bet you didn't see this, though," Danny shot back as he and Dylan engaged into an all out fistfight. A bunch of kids began to crowd around them. Chris and I backed away as far as possible.

"What's going on?" Caitlyn asked as she ran over to us.

"Dylan and Danny are working out their problems," Chris answered her.

"By fighting?" Caitlyn asked. "Really? Why couldn't they just talk it out?"

"Because sometimes you lead with your heart, not your head," Chris replied. "And that's when you do stupid things like hit each other over a girl."

"I know the feeling," Caitlyn sighed. I looked at her, wondering what she meant by that. But her green eyes were still focused on the fight. A teacher had finally come in to stop them. And by the looks of it, Danny and Dylan had both wound up with detention.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" Sara's voice startled all three of us. We turned around to see her standing there innocently.

"Just, watching a fight end," I answered.

"A fight? Between who?" Sara asked.

"Danny and Dylan," I answered again.

"Wow. I knew they didn't like each other but not to that extent," Sara shook her head. "Anyway, I came over here because I have a question for each of you. Caitlyn, do you still have my pink gel pen?"

"Dylan has it," Caitlyn gestured over to where Dylan and Danny where being forced to the principle's office.

"Ok. Cathy, yours is actually a note. I don't know who it's from. I just found it this morning. But you can't read it until I'm gone." Sara handed me a piece of paper that was folded and taped shut with my name written on it.

"I promise I won't," I said, even though I was dying to know what it said.

"And Chris, can you meet me in the choir room again this afternoon? There's something I want to show you that's music related," Sara gave out her last question.

"Yeah, sure," Chris replied.

"Okay, thanks guys. See ya all later!" Sara walked away.

"I guess I'd better go find that pen," Caitlyn sighed.

"But you said Dylan had it," I said.

"I know. That was a lye," Caitlyn admitted. "Bye guys!" And Caitlyn rushed off to her locker. I tore open the note form Sara.

"What does it say?" Chris asked. He's not one to read a note over your shoulder. I kinda admired that about him.

"It says: Beauty is within the eye of the beholder. The perfect match might just be the answer. Freezer. That's all you need to know," I read. "Well that makes no sense."

"No, it doesn't. But we'll look into it later," Chris assured me. "Maybe there are clues hidden within the words." I nodded and looked back at the note. We could definitely find something in the first two sentences. But freezer? What in the world did that mean?

**What does freezer mean? **

**Read on!**


	8. Ch 8: Heartbreaker

**Chapter 8! Yippee! That's all I have to say. Enjoy. **

**Chris' POV**

I got to the choir room before Sara afterschool. I wondered what she was planning to do. I'd already heard her sing, which she was very good at, I might add. So, I had no idea what I had agreed to earlier.

But Sam had been acting weird again when I told her and Danny that I was meeting Sara again at lunch. She seemed so mad about it. And then she'd tried to give us another theory about the new kids being evil. Luckily, Danny cut her off because he's completely done with Dylan.

I don't what's up with Sam, but its kind of worrying me. I would blame it on the electrocutions that the Gelman gave her, but she was acting strange even before that whole incident happened. I really wonder what's up with her…

"Hey Chris." I turned around to see Sara standing at the door.

"Hi Sara," I said. "So what did you want to show me?"

"Another song," she replied and walked over to the piano. I walked over behind her as she began to play the notes and sang her song. It was a song she must've written on her own, or I didn't know it if it was a real song. Yet somehow, I found myself singing along with her. How, I had no clue. The words just kind of, came to me. As if they were in my head all along.

"How'd you know that song?" Sara asked after she'd finished playing. "I wrote that last night."

"I don't know. The words just kind of… came to me," I admitted. Sara looked up at me from the piano stool.

"Well how about that," she said. "We must be on the same wavelength or something."

"Must be," I agreed. Sara and I just stared at each other for a while. Then she stood up.

"You know, I wrote that song about you," Sara said shyly. "After Friday."

"Really?" I asked.

"Uh-hu," Sara nodded. We were silent again. Just looking at each other.

"You know what else I realized Friday?" Sara said after what felt like hours.

"What?" I asked.

"We're perfect for each other," Sara answered. Another silence. Her eyes looked even prettier than they had before, everything about her seemed so much more amazing. Because we _were_ perfect for each other.

I felt Sara leaning in to me, and leaned back into her. My mind was racing. Wow, I've actually found someone who's perfect for me. And now, she was going to be my first kiss. Wow, that sounded weird. In a good way. Anything negative would sound like a good thing to me right now.

"This isn't right," Sara's voice broke through my mind. She took a step back. Okay, maybe there was something negative that wouldn't sound good right now.

"What?" I asked, really confused.

"I'm sorry Chris," Sara said, shaking her head. "You're an amazing guy. You're smart, you're sweet, and you're funny. But I can't do this. I'm sorry." Sara ran out of the room. I ran after her.

"Sara! What's wrong?" I called after her as I followed her all the way to the front doors.

"I can't explain!" Sara called back. It sounded like she was crying.

"Why not?" I asked. Sara ran out of the door. I ran out after her. When did it start raining?

"I just can't tell you. I can't be with you. You'll understand later," Sara said sadly, looking at me one last time. Her blue eyes that had only moments ago been so welcoming and open seemed sad and mysterious now. "I'm sorry. You're a great guy. But I can't do this to you anymore."

And with that Sara ran away. The only girl I'd ever truly fallen in love with had ran away from me. And that left me with a lot of confusion, and a really broken heart.

**Danny's POV**

Detention is really boring. I learned that a long time ago. But detention with Dylan is pure torture. A whole hour of listening to him talking about who cares what. I had honestly stopped listening the minute he opened his mouth.

Four o'clock didn't come fast enough. But when it did, I rushed right out of there as fast as I could. I ran to my locker to grab my homework that probably wouldn't get done and raced for the door. I'd noticed that it had started to rain and decided to leave my skateboard here.

As I reached the doors I noticed someone sitting outside on the steps leading to the main doors. Was that Chris? What was he still doing here? 

I ran outside and sure enough it was my best friend.

"Chris, what are you doing here?" I asked. Best friends don't need to start conversations with the usual hello. Especially not when one of them just shows up randomly like this. "Where's Sara?"

"She ran away," Chris said, looking at the ground. Okay, you see, Wendy rejects me on a daily basis. So I'm used to having my heart torn apart all the time. But Chris had never even tried to get a girl's attention before, let alone somewhat gone out with one. So hearing that the only girl had ever openly been in love with had broken his heart and ran off with half of it really made me mad.

"What? She ran away? Why?" I asked.

"I don't know. She didn't say," Chris replied, still not looking at me. "She said that it would all make sense later. But that doesn't tell me anything about why." I sat down next to him.

"Listen, buddy. Sometimes girls are just weird and think that running out in the middle of a date is secretive and will make them like you better," I said. "So maybe that's why Sara ran away from you."

"She was about to kiss me, Danny," Chris said. "I don't think she would've been trying to impress me at that point."

"Well, then I'm sorry. Her loss," I said energetically. Chris smiled a little. "If she ran away from you, then she gave up on something really good. Now let's go home and tomorrow I'll confront her about what happened."

"Thanks Danny," Chris said as we got up to leave. "You're awesome."

And that's the kind of best friends we are. The kind that stick together and stick up for each other. Even when an army of Gelmans randomly attacks us. My life could never be normal enough, could it?


	9. Ch 9: Can I Have The Truth, Please?

**Chapter 9. Why do I always start off the chapters telling you what the chapter number is? I really wonder. Anyway, enjoy chapter nine!**

**Sam's POV**

After the Gelmans at school attacked Danny and Chris, I'd pretty much had it with those annoying blobs. They'd been attacking us nonstop for about a week now. Enough was enough!

You wanna know something else I had pretty much had it with? Sara Hartman! Not only had she stolen Chris away from me, but then she'd gone ahead and broken his heart! That was just wrong, even if those four wannabes were trying to get into our heads. Hurting someone like that should've been against the rules.

So Danny and I did something about it.

"Sara!" Danny called down the hallway after we'd spotted the dark haired wonder. We ran up fast, trying to look as intimidating as possible.

"Hey Danny. Hi Sam. What's up?" she asked. She sounded so innocent. Give me a break!

"We heard about what you did to Chris yesterday after school," Danny went on. I liked how cold his voice sounded. "And we want to know why."

"Look, I didn't want to break his heart like that. Chris is an amazing guy, but I can't be with him," Sara said. "And I can't tell you why. Not yet."

"Why not?" I asked, trying to sound just as merciless as Danny.

"Because! I can't tell you!" Sara answered quickly. "You'll all know soon enough anyway."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, losing my patients really fast. "Why aren't you giving us a clear answer?"

"Because I can't, okay?" Sara shot back. "If I could, I would. But I can't! So just leave me alone!" Sara took off running down the hall. I tried to run after her but Danny held me back.

"I'll get her. If you go after her, you'll probably end up with a detention for fighting," he said. Danny had a point there.

**Danny's POV**

I followed Sara into an empty hallway and grabbed her shoulders so she had to look me straight in the eye. And looking at her this close, her eye color looked so familiar. I just couldn't place where I'd seen it before.

"Look, Sara. I'm sorry we came down on you like that," I began. "But we really need to know what's going on. I have no idea why Sam cares so much, but I know that Chris is my best friend. He's the one that's always there for me when girls, mostly Wendy, hurt me. So I need to do the same and be there for him. So can you please tell me what's going on?" Sara looked at me with a really painful expression.

"I really, really want to tell you Danny. But I can't," Sara said sincerely. "I really didn't want to do what I did yesterday. But I didn't have a choice. If you were me, you would've done the same."

"What? You aren't making any sense," I said.

"I know. But it'll all make sense soon. I promise," Sara replied.

"I don't think I can except that answer," I said in reply. Sara sighed, and then thought about something. Then, without warning, she ran her thumb across my cheek.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked.

"Why'd I do what?" Sara asked innocently.

"You know what you just did!" I shot back.

"What did I just do?" Sara asked.

"You went like," I began as I ran my thumb across her cheek. And that's when I understood the whole point of her action. I ran my thumb across her other cheek, and it looked exactly like the other one.

"Beauty is within the eye of the beholder," Sara said as though she were reciting a poem. Or a prophecy. "The perfect match might just be the answer. Freezer."

"What in the world are you talking about?" I asked, completely dumbfounded, (that's such a strange word! Who comes up with this stuff?)

"Ask Cathy. She'll know." And with that, Sara ran off, leaving me with the biggest clue we'd found yet on this mission.

**What did Danny find out? What does the note mean? **

**Read on!**


	10. Ch 10: The Answer

**Chapter 10! Enjoy! **

**Danny's POV**

"IKNOWWHAT'SGOINGONWITHTHENEWKIDS!" I shouted as I ran into the clubhouse that afternoon. That comment was met with four pairs of really confused eyes.

"I'm sorry. Can you please repeat that in English," Sam said sarcastically. I took a minute to catch my breath.

"I know what's going on with the new kids," I repeated, much slower. "I know why Dylan's a Rhapsodian, I know why Carson didn't memorize those science formulas, and I know why Sara broke up with Chris. I know what's up with them. I really do."

"Well don't just stand there! Tell us!" Cathy exclaimed, jumping up from her math homework.

"Okay," I began, really excited to have figured out this piece of the puzzle. "I found our that Carson, Sara, Caitlyn, and Dylan are really…"

_**BOOM!**_

An army of huge Gelmans came storming into the clubhouse.

"What in the world?" Mr. Smith exclaimed. "Are those Gelmans?"

"Yeah, and they seem to have gotten a lot bigger since last time," Cathy replied. She sounded really scared. I don't blame her.

The Gelmans started to advance on us.

"Well, what are we going to do about them?" Mr. Smith asked.

"We don't know! None of our gadgets ever work on them," Chris answered him. "And we've never seen any this big!"

"Grandpa, do you know anything about how to defeat Gelmans?" Cathy asked.

"Unfortunately, no. I don't," Mr. Smith replied. We were doomed. And that's how the Gelmans ate the MBC and brought us to their leader. At least I think it was. I blacked right after the Gelman ate me. And I was the second to be eaten, but I know no one escaped because we were all there at the bad guys liar.

"What happened?" I asked, still gaining consciousness.

"The Gelmans, ate us and… brought us here," Cathy answered. I looked over to see everyone else (Cathy, Sam, Chris, and Mr. Smith) all on the ground like me. What, no one was electricity resistant?

"Where are we?" I asked.

"No one knows where we are," Sam replied. "We were all practically unconscious inside those annoying blobs."

"Annoying? Is that really what you think of my babies?" a voice asked. We all looked up to see an octopus-ish thing looking down at us. It was purple and apparently the creator of the Gelmans.

"Who are you?" Sam asked confidently.

"I am Soris and you are the MBC whom I have happily captured," the octopus replied. "Did you really find my Gelmans annoying?"

"No. We love hanging out with giant blobs that like to eat people and then electrify them," I said sarcastically. "It's our favorite hobby."

"Wow. I never would have expected such energy from someone so weak," Soris stated honestly.

"Are you calling me weak?" I asked.

"Yes. Yes I am," Soris replied. Okay, now that made me mad. I tried to stand up to punch the guy, but I was still really off balance from all the electric shocks and fell right back down.

"See? You are weak, for the moment anyway. Electrocutions can do that to you," Soris said with fake sympathy. "Anyway, it's better that you're all in a vulnerable state right now. It'll make my job so much easier." Soris stretched his arms out a little more.

"What are you going to do with us?" Cathy asked.

"Destroy you of course," Soris replied like that was something people did everyday.

"But how?" Chris asked.

"By eating you all," Soris answered. "Who do you think I based my Gelmans off of?" Soris stretched out his long arms and entangled us each into one. Here's a tip: If an octopus creature ever tries to grab you, don't let it. It feels horrible.

"Hm, let's see. Who to eat first?" Soris said mockingly. "How about the little blonde girl?"

"Which one?" a determined voice asked from somewhere behind Soris. The octopus turned around and opened our view to see Dylan, Carson, Caitlyn, and Sara standing there. And they seemed perfectly okay with a giant octopus holding five other people. But I knew why that was…

"Who are you?" Soris asked.

"Don't you remember us, Soris?" Carson asked. "Don't we sound familiar?"

"Now that you mention it, no," Soris said.

"Well that's a shame because we remember you," Caitlyn said in reply. "Ready to give him a blast from the past?"

And right before our eyes, Dylan, Caitlyn, Sara, and Carson all revealed their own v-coms and hit them, transforming into their own MBC suits. But not only did their cloths change, almost everything else about them changed too.

"Whoa," I heard Sam say.

"No way," Cathy said.

"I can't believe it," Chris said.

"I was right!" I cheered.

**What was Danny right about? **

**Read on to find out!**


	11. Ch 11: THe REAL Answer

**Chapter 11! Enjoy the dramatic conclusion! (But not the end, yet. Just the dramatic wrap up!) I'm confusing myself now. Enjoy!**

**Cathy's POV**

"Oh, now I remember you," Soris said. "You looked different before."

"No really?" Sara asked. "Anyway, are you ready to get your butt kicked?"

"I think that I should be the one asking you that question," Soris replied. "Gelmans, attack!" And with that, the gelatinous blobs attacked the other MBC team.

"NO!" I heard myself cry. Or at least I think it was me. My mind was still processing everything I was seeing. They were us! Just, gender swapped.

"Freeze them!" I heard Dylan; if that was even his real name, cry.

"We tried that! It doesn't work!" I yelled over to them.

"Freezer!" Sara yelled back. That's when it hit me. The only way to take down a Gelman was with some sort of a freezing contraption. That's what freezer had meant. But I didn't understand how they were going to do it.

"Take this you flying freaks!" I heard Caitlyn cry and then I saw a bunch of the Gelmans turn to popsicles. Well that was peculiar.

"What are they shooting them with?" I called to Chris.

"I don't know. Maybe a magnified freeze ray?" he answered. Whatever it was, it worked. It worked so well that the other MBC team took out all of Soris' Gelmans in five minutes tops. That was impressive. Soris didn't seem to think so.

"How could you do that to my creations?" he asked irritably. "My beautiful creations!"

"You're next, bud," Carson said, pointing a freeze ray with what looked like a satellite dish with a hole in the middle connected to it at Soris. He fired the gun and hit the octopus square in the eyes. Soris howled in pain and let all five of us fall to the ground. That was gonna leave a mark.

"Quick! Get into your suits," Caitlyn instructed. We did as we were told, no questions asked.

"You little demons!" Soris roared. "I'll get every last one of you for this!"

"We'll see about that," Sara said. "Come one guys! Everyone grab a leg!"

And that's exactly what we did. Everyone, except for Grandpa, grabbed on of Soris' tentacle covered legs and began to tangle and twist them. Soris' was trying to thrash them around a buck us off, and he did get a pretty good hit on Dylan, but we kept him pretty subdued until he was as tangled as a pretzel. Chris pulled out the vacuvator and sucked Soris into a little green bottle. Mission accomplished.

"So now that that's done," Sam began, turning to the other MBC. "You've got some explaining to do."

"Yeah. I knew this was coming," Carson said. "Let's just start by reintroducing ourselves. Hi, I'm Seth, and these are my friends Danielle," He pointed at the now brunette Caitlyn, "Christy," He pointed at Sara. "And Kyle." And last but not least, he pointed at the now blonde Dylan.

"We are the parallel opposites of this MBC team," Seth continued. "We're exactly like you guys, except our genders are different and our missions often go a little different. But we face the exact same bad guys because only Earth, Rhapsodia, and some other random planet have parallel opposites."

"Well that explains some things. But why are you here?" Sam asked.

"The Commander told us to come here undercover and see how long it took for you to call our bluff," Seth explained. "But then tension started growing between Kyle and Danny, and Christy had to break up with Chris and everything was just getting difficult so we decided to just let you guys know who we really were."

"Now everything makes sense," Chris said, looking a Christy. "We couldn't be together because…"

"I'm you," Christy cut him off. And by the way Chris smiled at her, I knew that she'd just said exactly what he was going to say.

"Well, I think that's good for a simple introduction," Grandpa said. "Why don't we all go back to the clubhouse and talk through all the details."

"Wait, before we go, did you know about them the whole time?" I asked. Grandpa looked like a deer caught in a headlight, I think.

"Yes. I did," he admitted. "But I couldn't tell you anything. Commander's orders. I'll explain it later. I was categorizing it as a detail."

"Makes sense," I shrugged. A lot of things made sense now.

**With the big secrets revealed, what fun will the little details hold?**

**Read on! =3D**


	12. Ch 12: The Details

**Chapter 12! And I'm sad to warn you that the end is near! Enjoy! **

**Sam's POV**

"So why did the Commander want you guys to do this?" Cathy asked when we were all back at the clubhouse.

"I can answer that," Mr. Smith said. "You see, the Commander knew about both of your teams. He's seen you fight the same aliens as well as different ones. He's seen how you all work together with your teams. And he thought that you all were ready to meet each other."

"He thought we were ready? Weren't we always, in a sense, ready to meet each other?" Seth asked. Funny, that's exactly what I was thinking. Oh yeah, he's me.

"Yes, in a sense you were. But I guess the Commander wanted to wait for a little while," Mr. Smith shrugged. "I don't really know what his intentions for this were. Probably so you just knew of each other."

"Wait, they have to leave?" Cathy asked. "But we just met them!"

"Yeah, it's fun here!" Kyle agreed with Cathy. "But sadly, our world needs us. Who knows what kind of trouble Erica and Julie have let our town fall to."

"Erica and Julie?" I asked.

"The Elton and John of our world," Christy explained. "Except in our world, Julie's the older sibling."

"I see. And you left them in charge of the MBC while you came here?" I asked in reply.

"Yep. We trust them to do it," Danielle answered. "Sort of. But enough to let them."

"Anyway, back to the matter at hand," Seth called us all back into order before I could. "What other little details are there to discuss?"

"Oh! The note!" Cathy cried, reaching into her backpack to pull out the note. "What did you mean by it?"

"Ok, the note was fun," Christy said.

"Yeah, cause you wrote it," Kyle scoffed.

"You wanted to write apple sauce and be done with it," Christy looked at him with a look that said 'really? You're mad that I wrote it?'

"To shay," Kyle replied and stopped talking.

"So anyway, the note was a clue to you guys," Christy went on. "Beauty within the eye of the beholder meant look at the eye colors. That's the only thing we couldn't disguise. And they're the exact same! And then, the perfects match might be the answer. I tried to get at that with Chris but none of you seemed to pick up on the whole 'they're too perfect for each other. Something's up.'"

"Hey, I realized that right before the Gelman attacked me outside the choir room," I pointed out. "I just forgot about it because I was, well, attacked."

"You said you were at your locker that day," Chris commented. I froze. "When were you by the choir room?"

"When I was… leaving," I said. Chris nodded, but he kept his eyes on me. Usually, I would've loved knowing that those crystal blue eyes were looking at me, but not when I was on the verge of getting caught spying on him.

"What about the freezer?" Cathy asked. I sighed internally. Saved!

"That was how to beat the Gelmans," Christy answered. "They hate freeze rays. And those guns that teleport objects away."

"That's how we saved you that one day," Kyle added.

"Saved us? What?" Danny began, but then seemed to catch himself. "You guys saved us from the Gelman that cornered us while we were freezing to death?"

"Yep," Kyle nodded. "Christy and I were there and we saved you and you never even knew it."

"Well thanks for that," Cathy said.

"No problem," Kyle replied.

"So does that cover everything?" I asked. "Any other details to talk over?"

"Oh yeah," Danny said. "First of all, Christy, why did you even flirt with Chris in the first place if you knew you couldn't actually go out with him?"

"I was hoping someone would catch that we were exactly alike," Christy replied. "I really didn't think I would have to rely on such drastic measures. Otherwise, I wouldn't have done it. I don't like hurting people that way."

"And now a question for Kyle," Danny continued on, not letting anyone comment on what Christy had just said. "How on Earth did you get Wendy to like you?"

Kyle shrugged. "Maybe it's because my personality is just a little different."

"You have got to teach me," Danny said, sounding desperate.

"No worries, man. I've got your back," Kyle said. Meeting these guys was turning out to be a really good thing.

"Are you guys gonna leave, like, right now?" Cathy asked.

"No. We're going to wait till the end of the week," Seth replied.

"Oh good! Because I know something fun that we can all do," Cathy said. "At school, though. It wouldn't work otherwise."

"Sounds fun. Hit us," Danielle leaned in closer to hear Cathy's plan. WE all leaned in actually.

"You know that kid Mark?" Cathy asked the other MBC team.

"Yeah. The jerky kid whose the guy form of Meredith," Danielle nodded.

"My plan involves Mark. But he doesn't know that yet," Cathy said. We all smiled. This was going to be fun.

**What are they going to do to Mark? Find out in the last chapter! (Dun, dun, DUN!)**

**Read on!**


	13. Ch 13: Applesauce

**Sorry it took so long to get this and the previous chapter up. Busy week. **

**Anyway, chapter 12! The final chapter! Enjoy!**

**Cathy's POV**

The next day, Wednesday, couldn't have come fast enough. This plan was epic, and I couldn't wait to see it all happen. This was going to be good. If only someone could record it.

At lunch, the MBC and I all sat with the other MBC who were, once again, in their disguises to look like us. Everyone was looking at us all funny because they thought that we all hated each other. Guess who thought wrong?

"This is gonna be great!" Danielle, sorry, I mean Caitlyn giggled. It was so hard to call them by their fake names now.

"I know! But the wait is almost over. See? Mark's going over to Chris and Ky- I mean Dylan now." I pointed over to where, truths behold, Mark was walking over to where Chris and Kyle weren't waiting for him. (Okay, they were totally waiting for him there!"

**Chris's POV**

All according to plan.

"Hey guys, I have a question for you," Mark asked, his tone kind of quiet. Guess he didn't want to be caught talking to a computer geek like me. Figures.

"And what might that be?" I asked as a response.

"How did you mess up with Sara?" Mark asked.

"What?"

"You obviously did something wrong to get her to break up with you. Now what was it?" Mark explained his odd question. And I honestly hadn't been expecting that.

"I didn't do anything. Sara and I just realized that we're more like… brother and sister than boyfriend and girlfriend," I chose my words carefully.

"What do I have to do with this?" Kyle, I mean Dylan, asked.

"Oh, I really didn't want to talk to you," Mark said.

"I can introduce you to Sara, if you want," Dylan offered.

"Really?" Mark exclaimed. "Thanks dude."

I repeat; all according to plan!

**Danny's POV**

Now this is getting exciting. Sara, Sam, and I were all waiting for Dylan to throw the line and for Mark to take the bait. And he did. So, now it was our turn to make the catch.

"Ok, guys. Remember how we practiced," Sam repeated for literally the thousandths time.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't be too rough, don't make it obvious that this was a set up," I began rattling off.

"Don't drag it out too long, don't end it too quick, no roundhouse kicks," Sara continued my list.

"Okay, I think we get the point," Sam cut us off. Sara and I giggled. "You two seem more alike than you're supposed to."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Sara asked. I burst out laughing. Sam rolled her eyes, but I could tell that she wanted to laugh too. Sam usually did that. Especially when it was Chris that said something funny that got Cathy and me laughing. I wonder….

"Hey, Sara. This is Mark," Dylan said as the three some walked over to us.

"Yeah, I know him. What's up Mark?" Sara asked, her voice sounding a little innocent. I wonder if Sam noticed.

"Um, not much," Mark replied. He seemed nervous. Mark never gets nervous.

"Actually, he wants to ask you something Sara," Chris said.

"Oh? And what might that be?" Sara asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you would go out with me?" Mark asked. Sara seemed to thin about that for a minute.

"You know what Mark? I've only been here for about a week, but I already have an answer for you," Sara replied. Then she picked up a bowl that was full of applesauce. She looked down at the bowl, then, without warning, dumped the bowl on Mark's head.

"I don't date people with applesauce on their heads," Sara said plainly.

"You set me up!" Mark cried.

"Perhaps," Dylan looked all innocent.

"But hey, at least we didn't use chocolate pudding," Sam said. Mark ran away, covered in applesauce.

"That was… AWESOME!" Cathy cheered. "I can't believe it worked!"

"But it did, and that's all that matters," I replied.

**And that's the end! I hope you all liked it! **

**Stay tuned for more stories by BeachBabe123. Coming soon! (Just as soon as I narrow down the idea and figure out the plot.) It'll be soon. Don't worry. **

**Thanks again!**

**Read on!**


End file.
